Guys A Plenty
by Hiei's Vampire Kitten
Summary: Joey goes on a class trip for three weeks to study Hawaiin culture, and while he's gone, Marik, Tristan, Kaiba, and Duke compete for Serenity's attention. ON HOLD
1. Big Brother Goes Away

Disclaimer: Sariah: No, I don't own Yu- Gi- Oh, though it would be a pleasure and a privilege. Where'd Marik run off to?  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Okay... this was weird idea on my part, and I hope the humor lives up to its name. Now, to business. Dragaria, help me find Marik.  
  
Dragaria: I'm lookin', I'm lookin'!  
  
"It's only three weeks, Serenity," Joey told his crestfallen sister. "And it's a class trip. I have to go."  
  
"Jooooeeeeyyyy," Serenity whined back persistently. "Do you really have to? We only just became a family again! I don't want you to go!" she stuck out her bottom lip to conclude her plead.  
  
"Joseph, are you certain that the whole class has to go?" their mother brought her coffee to the table as she looked uncertainly at her son, trying to figure out if he was lying or not.  
  
"I swear, Ma; it's part of our grade! If I don't go, I might fail the class!"  
  
"Mooooommmm, make him stay!" Serenity pleaded. You see, the day Amber Wheeler and her husband had divorced, she had tried her hardest in a long court battle to win custody of both her children. She lost Joey in the first, and hadn't had the money at the time to try again. And then she had Serenity's eyesight to worry over. But when Duelist Kingdom went by, Joey had brought in the money for Serenity's eye operation, and there was even enough left over for Amber to try another court battle. In the end, she and both her children were happily sharing life as a family. But it had been so recent, and Amber certainly hadn't expected Joey to leave them again so soon.  
  
"Well, honey, if it is for a grade, then you may go," she finally sighed. "But you must call us as soon as you get there... wherever you're going."  
  
"It's some island in America... one of those Hawaii islands or something. We've been studyin' the culture, and it's kinda hard to do it from here, so we're goin' over there to check it out, I guess. Plus, the experiences we have are gonna be a part of it."  
  
"Hawaii?" Serenity slumped over the table in defeat. "Isn't that a little far?"  
  
"We're takin' the shortest route possible, sis; I don't see a problem," Joey replied.  
  
"And neither do I, as long as you write and/or call frequently," Amber agreed with finality, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Eh, alright, Ma. Better get goin' before the rest of the class leaves without me," and with that, Joey slung his backpack over his shoulder and left.  
  
"Alright, every student attending the class trip will come this way," the teacher announced, loading everyone on a bus to the airport. Seto Kaiba rolled his eyes. He wasn't attending the trip. He already had the highest grade in the class; he saw no reason to.  
  
But out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joey boarding the bus. He looked up to confirm what he'd seen.  
  
'No more Wheeler for three weeks... and his sister's all alone,' he smirked. Ever since Serenity had entered the neighborhood, Kaiba had liked her instantly. But, having experience, Seto Kaiba knew that it wasn't wise to mess with an older brother, even if that older brother was Joey. But now that Joey was gone, there'd be no one around to say he couldn't see her...  
  
Well, he was partially right. Kaiba wasn't the only one with his eyes on Serenity. Sure, he wouldn't have Joey to worry about anymore, but he wasn't the only one who knew this.  
  
Tristan, who didn't even have that particular class, watched the students board the bus. He also noticed Joey getting on, and he, too felt a golden opportunity to see Serenity as much as he wanted.  
  
But it doesn't end there, quite sadly. It had been during Battle City that a certain Duke Devlin, who also didn't have that particular class, met Serenity. Needless to say, he liked her, too. He'd been in a constant battle with Tristan for her affection, and he even realized the hard way whom her older brother was. He still had the bruises to prove it. He didn't want to mess with Joey anymore after that. So he also saw his chance as Joey got onto the bus.  
  
It doesn't quite end with Duke, either. Marik Ishtar had seen her during Battle City. When Odeon told him that Joey's sister had arrived in the city, Marik got curious and looked through the eyes of his servants to see her. He instantly found her extremely attractive. He excused this by saying that he needed her as an extra pawn in his game. He'd been in control of Joey at the time, and as everyone who was involved in that knew, Joey somehow broke free on his own. Well, the truth was, when Serenity arrived at the dock, Marik cursed his servants for not capturing her as he'd wanted, which Joey could clearly hear through his mind. Needless to say, he wasn't happy. Marik became a little afraid of Joey after that.  
  
That's where it ends. Marik watched Joey board the bus happily. He'd taken to viewing the school to watch for any signs of Joey going far away from home. Now he, like the three others watching, felt his golden opportunity.  
  
'Excellent,' he thought. 'This is going to be a great three weeks. Serenity is all mine...'  
  
'...and Wheeler won't be around to stop me...,' Kaiba continued the thought.  
  
'...and there's absolutely no way she won't want me...,' Tristan thought.  
  
'...because I'm absolutely irresistible,' Duke finished the thought. The four went back on their merry little way, all sure that Serenity would be theirs in three week's time.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Do you like it? This is gonna be neat... if people like it enough.  
  
Dragaria: Is there gonna be a pairing?  
  
Sariah: We'll see. *smiles slyly* You NEVER know.  
  
Dragaria: *pouts* No fair! I'm your Yami! You can tell me!  
  
Sariah: Well, you ARE my Yami... but I'd have to tell your brother, too. Go obsess over Yami.  
  
Dragaria: *brightens* Okay!!!! *hops along*  
  
Sariah: Well, hope you liked it, everyone!!! Please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!!! 


	2. A Little Lonely

Disclaimer: Marik: *grumbling* Sariah doesn't own Yu- Gi- Oh. And I don't own my Millennium Rod anymore. Hmph.  
  
Sariah: Thank you. We won't run off anywhere anymore, now, will we?  
  
Marik: No. *grumbles*  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: I thank all my loyal reviewers. Though I haven't taken to account how many, but I'm betting at least five. This was a fun idea. I love writing it. And I'm updating!!! Yay!!!  
  
Dragaria: Um, Sariah...  
  
Sariah: Yes?  
  
Dragaria: About the reviews... you have fourteen in total.  
  
Sariah: O.O For ONE chapter????????  
  
Dragaria: *nods*  
  
Sariah: O.O Um... on to the fic...  
  
It was two days after Joey had left for Hawaii. Serenity would start going to the same school the next day. You see, she had to be pulled out of her old school when she and her mother moved to Domino, and she didn't want to start going to a different school right away when she was still trying to get used to the neighborhood. It was now Sunday.  
  
Serenity sat outside a café, feeling bored. Usually she'd have her brother around to play a game with; maybe if she felt like it he'd teach her a little bit more about Duel Monsters. But since he'd left she'd had nothing to do.  
  
Well... almost nothing.  
  
It seemed since her brother had left, she'd had the strangest feeling that someone was following her. And she kept getting weird emails from Kaiba Corp. Plus, Tristan had spent SO much time calling her and showing up at her door. Not to mention that she had been getting free stuff by mail from a weird card shop run by some guy she didn't even know.  
  
'At least I have stuff to think about,' she thought to herself. 'That, at least, is something to do. But it can't POSSIBLY get any weirder.'  
  
"Hello. I'm M-Namu. May I sit here?"  
  
'It just got weirder.' But Serenity smiled at the pale- haired boy and graciously said yes, though she knew that "Namu" wasn't who he said he was.  
  
She recognized him from Battle City, as she had seen him when she finally had her bandages off and her eyesight fixed. She couldn't quite remember his name, but Joey had mentioned it to her once. Mark, was it? Well, her brother had told her that he was supposed to be evil or something, but he seemed rather friendly. She decided not to bring it up.  
  
"So, uh... I've noticed you come here a lot," he said quietly. "You seem, uh... lonely."  
  
"I kind of am," Serenity admitted. "See, I just moved here, and I usually have my brother to hang out with, but he left on a school trip two days ago. I don't really have much to do anymore."  
  
"Oh, um... how long is he going to be gone?"  
  
"About three weeks. I miss him already."  
  
"Well, um, if he's not going to be around for three weeks, then, uh...," this was his chance. He had to take it. So he took a deep breath and asked his question: "Wouldyouliketodosomethingwithmetomorrow?"  
  
Serenity giggled. "What?"  
  
'Get it together, Marik!' he thought. "Um, I mean," he tried again. "Would you like to do something with me tomorrow?"  
  
Serenity giggled again. "Are you asking me on a date?" she asked.  
  
"Um..." Marik blushed. 'Darn it! That DID sound like I was asking her out on a date! Marik, you are so stupid!' "Well, I- I mean, if that was, uh, um..."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Marik blinked. "What?"  
  
Serenity giggled again. "I said, sure. I'd love to. Thank you for the offer."  
  
Marik smiled. "You will? Really...? I mean, uh, I just want to, uh, help. I mean, since you've been so lonely without your brother and everything..."  
  
Serenity shook her head and laughed. "Thank you. It's very kind of you."  
  
"Well, then, I'll see you tomorrow," Marik said happily, standing up and waving to her.  
  
Serenity waved right back. "Tomorrow."  
  
Marik turned and nearly skipped his way home.  
  
But Seto Kaiba walked stiffly in the opposite direction. 'Darn it!' he thought. 'What does Marik think he's doing?! I was supposed to ask her out on that date! And I probably would have done a better job of it, too.' Kaiba growled at this thought, upset that a complete fool had gotten a date with the girl of his dreams. 'When I get my hands on him, he'll be sorry.'  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: *giggles madly* Wheeeeeee!!!! Lucky Marik got a date! Oh, and after finally reading the reviews I got, I realized someone said something about apostrophes.. that something wasn't quotation marks, or something... I'm a little confused by that. Would you mind explaining it to me? If it's something I may need to fix, I'd like to know! Anyway, thanks everybody. Hope you liked this chappie!!!! Please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!! 


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: Hi!!! I don't own Yu- Gi- Oh, didja know that?? No? You should...  
  
SIDE NOTE: Um... don't ask. I'm a little nutty. ^_^ Well, I thank my reviewers! I didn't think this fic would come along so well... huh. Go figure. Well, on to the fic!  
  
"What am I supposed to wear?! Aw; why didn't I think of this BEFORE I asked her out?! Should I bring the Millennium Rod? Yes! No! That'll just give me away! If she finds out it was me who did that to her brother, she'd kill me! What do I do?"  
  
Ishizu sat quietly, watching her brother dash madly around the house. She found this very amusing. She sipped her coffee silently, chuckling all the while.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked him finally.  
  
"You have the Millennium Necklace; figure it out for yourself!" Marik snapped.  
  
"Well, being your sister, I do love to pry into your business," Ishizu smiled happily. "Ah... going out with Joey Wheeler's sister, are you? So he approves?"  
  
"Um... yeah. No. Well, he doesn't know."  
  
Ishizu blinked in surprise. "Going out with his sister right under his nose? Are you sure that's wise? He isn't that stupid, after all."  
  
"He's gone to Hawaii for three weeks. He doesn't have to know."  
  
"Well, what about when he gets back?"  
  
"Back to avoiding him, then, I suppose," Marik sighed. "But at least I'll have memories of when I went out with his sister for the first time."  
  
"And last."  
  
"Sure, rub it in."  
  
"Anytime, baby brother," Ishizu smiled.  
  
Marik cringed. "Do you have to call me that?"  
  
"Does it bug you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then there's your answer."  
  
Marik scowled at his sister. "I'm going to change," he told her. And he slammed the bathroom door. A few minutes later, Ishizu heard the shower running. She shook her head.  
  
"Joey won't approve of this at all."  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Marik came out with sopping wet hair, wearing what he wore just about every day. "What time is it?" he asked.  
  
Ishizu smirked and pointed to the clock.  
  
"Oh, for the love of Ra! I'm late!" Marik dashed out the door.  
  
"He'll be back in one second," Ishizu smiled and sat on the couch, reading a magazine. The door flew open. "Forget her gift?"  
  
"Shut up," Marik snapped, grabbing the gift and slamming the door.  
  
Serenity checked the clock. She was sitting in her living room, waiting for her "date". He was five minutes late. Of course, she hadn't expected him to be on time. Her mother had taught her that guys are always late the first time. Besides, this wasn't a real date anyway... at least, she didn't think so.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Serenity smiled and went to get the door. She had to hold back a laugh.  
  
There, in the doorway, was her "date", with sopping wet hair, holding something under his arm.  
  
"Sorry I'm late! I just... I, um..." The poor guy was so nervous that Serenity decided to invite him inside for a minute. He hastily accepted.  
  
"Don't worry about being late; happens a lot," Serenity smiled sweetly. Marik blushed.  
  
"Um... oh! I, uh, got this for you!" he held out the thing he had under his arm, which turned out to be a very wet teddy bear. Serenity giggled and took the bear.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"Um... sorry about it being wet..."  
  
"That's okay. It was very sweet of you to bring it for me."  
  
"Um... uh- huh," Marik was having a hard time trying to find something to say.  
  
"So, where are you going to take me first?" Serenity asked kindly.  
  
Marik sat up straight and cleared his throat. "Um, well... you said you were kind of bored without your brother, so I thought we'd just have some fun today. But I'm not sure what you like to do for fun, so where would you like to go?"  
  
"Oh! I've always wanted to try dueling, so maybe we could go to Kaiba Land! I heard that's the best place to duel."  
  
"Sure! Whatever you want," Marik brightened considerably.  
  
Serenity smiled. She noticed this. "Let me just put this in my room and then we can go, okay?"  
  
Marik nodded. 'Marik, you are the man...'  
  
A few minutes later, the two were at Kaiba Land. Serenity had brought the deck that her brother had helped her to build. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to duel with it!  
  
"Namu, can we have a practice duel before I go on to duel anyone else?" she asked, knowing very well what the answer would be.  
  
"Of course! Let's just see if there are any open arenas..."  
  
Mokuba walked up to the two. "Hi! Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah. Are there any open arenas?" Marik asked.  
  
"I'll check," Mokuba smiled. "You two just sit here and wait."  
  
Marik and Serenity sat down while Mokuba ran up to the desk. "Hey, big brother!"  
  
Kaiba looked at Mokuba from over his paper. "What?"  
  
"Do we have any open arenas?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"Serenity and Marik," Mokuba replied.  
  
Kaiba put down his paper. "Did you say Serenity?! As in, Serenity Wheeler?!"  
  
"Yeah," Mokuba cocked his head. "Why?"  
  
Kaiba stood up. "I'll take care of this," he said. He walked over to the two. "Hello. We have an open arena just this way; follow me."  
  
"Thank you," Serenity said politely. But Marik looked suspicious.  
  
'Since when is Kaiba so nice to people?'  
  
Kaiba opened a door and led them inside. "This is our best arena," he said.  
  
"Wow..." Serenity walked inside. "This is wonderful! Aren't we lucky, Namu?"  
  
"Very lucky..." Marik eyed Kaiba suspiciously. "Why don't you get yourself ready; I'll be up there in a minute, okay?"  
  
Serenity nodded and went to set up her deck. Marik turned to Kaiba.  
  
"Alright, what's the deal?" he asked in a whisper, so as not to let Serenity hear.  
  
"I might ask you the same question," Kaiba replied, narrowing his eyes. "You lied to her about your name?"  
  
"Hey, did 'Namu' turn her brother into a mind- puppet?" Marik countered. "No. Marik did. If she knew who I was, she'd never have agreed to come here with me!"  
  
"With good reason."  
  
"Hey, you still haven't explained why you're being so unusual."  
  
"I'm only being polite, Marik. Is it so unusual to be polite?"  
  
"When that comes from Seto Kaiba, yes. What's your deal?"  
  
"My deal is, you asked out the girl that I was supposed to ask out," Kaiba replied. "You don't deserve her, and besides; Joey wouldn't approve of this anyway."  
  
"Oh, sure, and he'll just welcome you with open arms, will he?" Marik snorted. "News flash, Kaiba: he hates you too."  
  
"That doesn't mean Serenity will hate me."  
  
"And she doesn't have to hate me, either!" Marik shot back.  
  
"Um, Namu?" Serenity called. I'm all set to duel whenever you are, so..."  
  
"Coming!" Marik called. He turned back to Kaiba. "We'll discuss this later." He went to the opposite side of Serenity. "Ready to duel?"  
  
"I'm ready," Serenity smiled. "Just don't go easy on me, okay?"  
  
Marik set up his deck. "Don't worry. I won't."  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Let the battle begin."  
  
SIDE NOTE: Fun, huh? ^_^ Well, I'm not sure if this is a cliffhanger or not; you decide. More competition between Kaiba and Marik in the next chapter. Plus, a nice little Serenity and Marik duel! ^_^  
  
I leave you today with a quote that popped into my head just this morning: "I'm a psychotic psychopath who thrives on demented weirdness. She's just insane."  
  
Please review! ^_^ 


	4. Duel Girl

**Disclaimer: **Marik: Sariah doesn't own Yu- Gi- Oh. There, happy?

Sariah: Okay, so I ran out of spiced peaches; don't get so irritable!

Marik: grumbles

_SIDE NOTE:_ Yeah……… um. Well, you waited, so I'm updating! I FINALLY got SOME sort of idea in my head. Whew. Well, I thank those who reviewed. This fic is doing better than I expected. But whatever works, right? Well, read on!

"Please remember that Battle City rules apply," Kaiba added. "You'll both begin with 4000 life points."

"Ready, Serenity?" Marik called over to the other side of the arena, his hand already drawn. Serenity gave him a thumbs- up to let him know she was ready. Marik smiled. "Why don't you go first?"

"Okay!" Serenity looked at her hand. "Okay……… let's see……… my brother told me that the opening move is the most important one, so……… hmm………"

"Listening to her brother?" Kaiba muttered under his breath. "Poor thing. She's not going to get very far………"

"I heard that!" Serenity turned and shot a sharp look at Kaiba. Then she focused her attention back to the duel. "Now, let's see……… I'm going to place one monster in defense mode, and I'll put one card face down. Your turn!"

Marik sent a smirk in Kaiba's direction. "Smooth move, Kaiba. Insulting her brother."

"Oh, like you don't do it often?"

Marik blushed. "Shut up! She'll hear you! Okay………" Marik turned his attention back to his hand. "Okay, Serenity; I also place a card face down, and I'll put my Revival Jam in defense mode. Your turn."

"That SAME old strategy AGAIN?" Kaiba said rather loudly. Serenity blinked. Marik shot Kaiba glare.

"Oh, it's okay. I haven't really seen it before," Serenity smiled. "Let's see……… Revival Jam……… I've heard about this one. Okay, it regenerates every time it's attacked, so……… I can't attack it. But, there's also his face down card. Hmm………"

Now, for just about any other duelist, this would have been extremely annoying. However, since both Marik's and Kaiba's infatuations were getting in the way, they didn't care. They stood there waiting patiently while Serenity took her time in figuring out her move.

"Okay, I have it!" Serenity placed one card face down with a cheerful smile on her face and then placed out Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode. "Was that a good move?"

"It was a great move, Serenity!" Marik said, hoping to earn some serious brownie points with her. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "But, you left your monster vulnerable…so, I'll play this…" He pulled out his Worm Drake and placed it in attack mode. "And I attack your Witch!"

Serenity giggled. "I think I've got you there, Namu," she said. "You forgot about my face down card. She flipped it over to reveal it as Mirror Force. Worm Drake was promptly destroyed. "Yay! I destroyed one of your monsters!"

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming…" Marik said with a laugh. "Well, I'll get you next time! I'll play this Slime Generator. It'll give me one Slime Token each turn. That ends my turn."

Serenity looked at the field and her brow furrowed in concentration. She looked at her hand. "Hmm…okay! I've got it! I'll just switch Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode, and then play Giant Trunade! That'll put your Generator out."

Kaiba didn't hide his laughter at the fact that Marik was obviously losing. Marik was trying his very hardest to ignore him, even if he was _dying_ to strangle Kaiba. "Okay! I'm going to play Jam Defender! Which means you can only attack my Revival Jam. Good luck on that one."

"That one's easy!" Serenity said cheerily. "Revival Jam can only revive if it's in defense mode, right? So I'll just play this little Defense Blocker…" Revival Jam was instantly placed in attack mode, "…and I'll have my Witch of the Black Forest attack!" Revival Jam was destroyed, thus destroying Marik's Jam Defender card. He was speechless. She really was good!

"Amazing," Kaiba chuckled at the side. "I do believe she's going to beat you, Marik. Oh, excuse me—Namu," he said mockingly. "Are you going easy on her, or are you really that pathetic?"

"Zip it, rich boy," Marik hissed under his breath. "This is _my_ date. Do _not_ ruin it." Then he called to Serenity, "That was an awesome move! You're really good at this! But it's my turn now." He discarded his Slime Generator. "Hmm…looks like I can't do too much. So I'll use Pot of Greed and draw two cards from my hand."

Serenity didn't hesitate. She was having fun. "I'll sacrifice Witch of the Black Forest so I can play Queen's Knight. And I'll attack your life points!" The attack was successful, and Serenity was ecstatic. Marik looked proud, as though it was his accomplishment or something.

"She is really beating you," Kaiba said amusedly. Marik chose to ignore that.

"Okay! Here comes a big move, Serenity! You ready?"

"Give me what you got!" Serenity said playfully. Marik smiled.

"Okay, then! Here goes!" Marik dished out his move quickly. "I'll revive my Worm Drake and bring out Humanoid Slime. Then I'll play Polymerization to make the two into Humanoid Drake. And since it's Battle City rules, my creature can't attack yet. So it's your turn, Serenity!"

"Um, okay…that's a tough move to follow…" Serenity looked concentrated again. Kaiba wandered over to her.

"Don't worry. You're already beating him; you have absolutely nothing to worry about," he said to her. "I'm sure any move you make will knock him down."

"Thanks, Kaiba," Serenity chirped. "You're really encouraging!"

Kaiba smirked and strutted back over to Marik to rub the praise in his face. "I try."

"Well, let's see…" Serenity drew a card. "Aha! This'll do! I'll play Defusion, and that puts your monsters apart. Then I'll use this card…" She pulled out Brain Control, "…and I'll take your Worm Drake for a turn. Then I'll have both Worm Drake and Queen's Knight attack. One for Humanoid Slime and one for your life points. And I'm done!"

The duel didn't last very long after that. There was a brief period where Marik started to knock down some life points…but Serenity eventually won. Okay, so Marik _had _been going a little easy on her, but that still didn't change the fact that she was a good duelist on her own. Her brother had taught her well.

"I had so much fun, Namu!" Serenity squealed. "And I can't believe I won…are you sure you didn't go easy on me?"

"It was all you, Serenity, I promise," Marik assured her with a smile. He was gladly walking her home after their duel, and a nice little lunch, much to Kaiba's distaste. "You're really good!"

"I have my brother to thank," Serenity said proudly. Marik's face fell. Right. Her brother. When he returned…this happiness was all over.

They arrived at Serenity's house, and Marik's smile returned. They halted at her door, kind of hovering around each other. Marik looked at her shyly and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Well, um…see you some other time?"

Serenity blushed. "Yeah. Maybe we can do this again." She opened her door and went inside. Marik stood there for a few more moments, staring at the closed door. Then he left with a happy memory.

From inside, Serenity watched him leave. "Did you have fun?" her mother asked. Serenity turned to her mother and nodded.

"He's very sweet. I don't think Seto Kabia liked that." Serenity laughed.

"Oh?" Amber raised an eyebrow. It added to her half-smile and made her look kind of sneaky. "You think he likes you?"

"Kaiba?"

"Yes."

"Of course. Otherwise he wouldn't have been gloating when I gave him a compliment," Serenity replied. She sighed. "Boys are silly sometimes."

"Yes, well…try not to break anyone's heart, my dear," her mother said. Serenity smiled.

"I won't."

**What do you think Serenity is? A dummy? Of course she knows they like her! I dunno…I don't like making women naïve, even if they usually are. I just think it's disgusting. Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter. You all waited long enough for it. Well, plz review!**


End file.
